Chicken Pox
by 96.tyler
Summary: Kendall has never had the chicken pox before, so what happens if one day he gets them but is embarrassed by the thought? Lots of Kendall, just random friendship.


**Guys, I'm really, really excited about this. Kendall gets the chicken pox! Eppp, I never write Kendall. This was such a challenge but thrilling at the same time. Now maybe it's just me and Kendall (haha), but seriously if I got chicken pox now at 17 (because I haven't had it before) I wouldn't tell ANYONE. I would be far too embarrassed, because it is an illness associated with children under the age of 12. Now I know older people get it, and that's great. But that is just how I would feel, it would be humiliating, think about it! And because Chicken Pox has been coming up a lot lately (I'm not sure why) I wrote this so I could have someone to share my pain (not that I've felt any actual pain though because I haven't had chicken pox. Something I thought was a blessing until now)**

**Also, I do not live in Queensland, Australia. But I am an Aussie and I feel I should give all my hope and love to everybody and anyone who is a victim of the floods and storms which are happening there at the moment. Love and Hope to everyone.**

**And I do not own Big Time Rush. **

"Mum where's my grey beanie?" Kendall yelled as he walked into the kitchen to find her cooking dinosaur chicken while Katie chattered on about only god knows what.

"Umm have you checked the couch?" Mrs. Knight replied.

"Why do you need a beanie in the middle of summer, in L.A?" Katie asked confused.

Kendall just shrugged, he always wore a beanie. It was just what he did. Subconsciously he scratched he's left arm and went to the couch to find it. He was looking for his beanie so he could go down and meet the guys in the lobby, they were waiting for him so they could go and play basketball at the park.

"Found it, thanks mom," Kendall said and went to leave but was stopped abruptly.

"What's that on your arm?" Mrs. Knight asked concerned.

"What's what?" Kendall asked confused however still scratching his arm.

"On your arm, why are you scratching it?" She asked.

"Oh," Kendall said and looked at his arm, there were tiny red dots on it. Only three or four, but enough for Mrs. Knight to notice and be concerned. "They must just be mosquito bites or something." He shrugged it off.

"Are you sure?" She asked worry full in her voice.

"Yea, what else would they be?" He laughed.

"Well Tyler came down with the chicken poxs the other day," Katie said slowly.

Mrs. Knights face went from a little worried to full on concern, "Oh no, it could be chicken poxs!"

Kendall laughed, "No it isn't, I can't get chicken pox."

"And why not?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

"B-because, I just can't. You can't get it twice and I've already had it before," Kendall said lacking his usual confidence, "Right mom?"

Mrs. Knight grinned sheepishly, "Umm no. Katie had it, but you never have."

"What? How? How does a child not get chicken pox?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Knight shrugged, "Kendall let me see your arm, if it is chicken pox then you're going to.."

"What! No! I don't have the chicken pox!" Kendall said freaking out but quickly regained his usual calmness, "What 16 year old do you know gets chicken pox? That's stupid, I'm going to play basketball with the guys."

He then quickly left theapartment to avoid further confrontation, muttering something that sounded like, 'chicken pox at 16, that's ridiculous. Humiliating even, stupid…just mozzie bites'

"Well he took that well," Katie said once her older brother had left.

Mrs. Knight just sighed, "He never did like being sick. For all our sakes let's just pray he isn't getting them"

**Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush.**

Chicken pox, that's ludicrous. What 16 year old gets chicken pox? It's a children's disease, an illness for 12 years and younger get. Kendall Knight did not have chicken pox. He had never gotten them as a kid, and he had been exposed to it enough. James, Carlos, Logan and Katie had all had it. So if he hadn't gotten them then, surely his immune system was stronger now to avoid them? Right?

No it was stupid, he didn't have a baby's disease.

He wasn't going to contract a baby's disease.

Stupid baby illness.

He was Kendall Knight, leader and founder of Big Time Rush. The guy everybody saw as confident and cool, the one everyone came to if they had a problem. He didn't, repeat did not get children's diseases.

"Hey dude, about time," Carlos greeted him and slapped him on the back once he joined the guys on the court.

"Yea, mom kept me a bit longer," Kendall said.

"Why?" James asked as he approached them with Logan.

"No reason. Just being mom," He lied. He wasn't sick and he didn't have chicken pox. So he wasn't technically lying to them, just leaving parts out.

"Okay well now that you're here. Lets play some basketball, we haven't done this in forever," Logan said.

Kendall smiled and scratched the back of his neck subconsciously, but quickly stopped when he realized what he was actually doing.

Must just be another mozzie bite, you were outside in the pool last night and it was dark, the place was infested with them. Its just a mozzie bite he told himself.

The boys played basketball for over an hour and a half in the park, James and Carlos onto Logan and Kendall. However about an hour into it Kendall was starting to feel really weird. His throat was the tiniest bit scratchy and his head was starting to hurt. He tried to shake it off claiming it was just the heat but he had a horrible feeling that it was more. Also he was feeling really warm, which could have _actually_ be due to the heat, however he turned to the other boys who looked nowhere near as hot and tired as him.

"Alright, let's call it quits. I'm beat," Carlos said and collapsed on the grass.

"Yea I agree," James said and sat down next to Carlos.

Kendall and Logan joined the two boys and they sat there enjoying the peace for a moment.

"So did you hear about Tyler, he got the chicken pox apparently," Carlos said striking a conversation. A conversation Kendall did not want to have.

"Yea tough break, chicken pox sucks," James said, "I remember I got them when I was 10. It sucked."

"Yea we know, we had to listen to you," Logan laughed.

"Shut up, you weren't any better. You got them around then didn't you?" James asked.

"Yea, because you gave them to me!" Logan said and playfully punched James in the arm.

"Sorry," James put his arms up in surrender.

"I got them when I was like 3, so I don't remember. Score for me," Carlos laughed.

Kendall just rolled his eyes and started to scratch his stomach.

"When did you get them Kendall?" Carlos asked, and suddenly all eyes were on him. He quickly lowered his hand from his stomach and coughed awkwardly, "Umm, I never got them," He said as casually as possible.

"Wait you never got them?" Carlos asked surprised.

"How did you never get them?" James asked, "It's like a rite of passage to get them as a kid."

Kendall shrugged and suddenly became very self conscious about how Logan was looking at him. Logan was eyeing him, obviously about to go into doctor mood.

"If you've never had them, then aren't you a bit worried about Tyler?" Logan asked concern. God this kid could give he's mom a run for her money.

"Nope," Kendall said a lot more casually then he felt.

Logan eyed him suspiciously, but before he could say something else Kendall said, "Dude who gets chicken pox at 16 anyway?" He laughed, "Come on lets go to the apartment."

James and Carlos agreed and Kendall was able to shrug Logan off for a while. The four boys headed back to the 2J which Kendall was way grateful for. His head was really starting to ache, and the 'mozzie bites' on his arm were starting multiple. He was sure now that the spots had gradually moved from his arms, to his stomach, back and legs. He had no idea what he was going to do.

He couldn't be sick, it was ridiculous. Chicken pox. Seriously?

But the more he thought about it, and the more these random spots on his body itched. He knew that the worst was yet to come.

"Hey guys, was the chicken pox really bad?" Kendall asked as casually as possible while they were walking to 2J.

"Yea it was hell," James laughed, "Why?"

Kendall just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets looking at the ground, "Was just wondering."

"It's not that bad," Logan tried to reason, he knew Kendall was hiding something. He was his best friend and could always tell when something was up with the taller blonde, and he wanted to be a doctor so he always saw symptoms others didn't. Plus he wasn't plain stupid which the other boys seemed to be, it was painfully obvious that Kendall was sick with most likely the chicken pox.

"Dude it so was!" James exclaimed using his hands for emphasis, "You itch constantly, your mom puts sticky pink lotion that smells funky on you, you've got symptoms of a cold like a headache, body aching and a fever but you don't _really_ have a cold, you can't eat anything because food makes you want to hurl and one minute your too hot and the next your too cold. Oh yea Logan it's great."

Kendall cringed, that did not sound good. He was not going to have chicken pox, he was just going to have to tell his body not to. It was so not happening.

Logan however groaned, James really was an idiot. "James you're over exaggerating."

"No I really don't think I am," James laughed.

"Oh and all those red spots that don't away for ages, yea they suck," Carlos said.

"How would you know, you got them when you were like 3,"

"Yea but that's what I've heard," He defended.

Logan and James rolled their eyes.

"I feel bad for Tyler," Kendall squirmed thinking about it.

Kendall didn't get sick, he was Kendall bloody Knight. He was a leader and protector. People feared him and moved to the side in halls when he walked by. Well okay, they didn't technically move and nobody _really _feared him. But it was just the same, either way he was Kendall. Kendall who didn't get sick. Simple as that, he had beat chicken pox when he was little. He would do it again.

He hopped.

Because he did not under any circumstance want to be sick, he couldn't do it.

First, his mother went psycho crazy when somebody was sick, like full on crazy mother hen. You couldn't sneeze in her presence before she got the thermometer and cold medicine out. He was 16 years old, almost a man. It would just be wrong.

Second, he was a leader and leaders don't get sick. Simple as that, he looked after his friends when they were sick. It would be weird for them to see him at his weakest, it would be humiliating more like it. He didn't let them see him cry when his dad died for crying out loud, he was not about to let them see him with chicken pox.

And thirdly, it was a freaking baby disease! It didn't matter how many times people were going to tell him 'adults and teenagers get it to' that wasn't the point! The chicken pox is an illness that is associated with babies and children, like Tyler. Not 16 year old boys. It just wasn't right, it was embarrassing.

"Hey Mama Knight, what cooking?" Carlos asked as soon as they entered the apartment.

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes, "Chicken and salad Carlos,"

Carlos screwed up his face when she said salad, "Salad really?"

Mrs. Knight laughed, "Yes salad really."

Kendall rolled his eyes at his mother and best friend as the continued to argue over food. He was tired, really tired. Not only was he tired, his head hurt and he was too hot. And his body itched and ached like crazy. He sat down on the orange couch and turned on the TV. Focusing all his energy to simply stay awake. He would not fall asleep, or lie down, or complain. Because as soon as he did that his already flimsy cover would be blown. He did not need one way over protective mother, 3 way over protective friends and one little sister down his back over something as ridiculous as chicken pox. He may be the youngest in the band, but he was still the leader. He was not about to be treated like an imbecile.

"You good Kendall?" James asked as he sat down next to Kendall on the couch.

"Yea, fine," Kendall said, he started to absentmindedly scratch his stomach.

"Why are you itching Kendall?" James asked slowly, "Wait are those spots on your arm?" He grabbed Kendall's arm before he could protest.

"No, there just mozzie bites or something," He said quickly trying to pull his arm back.

James gave him an are-you-kidding-me look, "They don't look like mozzie bites, are the only on your arm?"

Kendall could see the panic in his eyes as the taller boy started to scan him, however when that didn't satisfy James he tired to lift Kendall shirt up to look.

"Hey, hey, hey! Dude!" Kendall yelled and pushed James's hands away from his shirt and stomach, "There are boundaries and you just crossed them! Personal space, boundaries, don't touch another guy like that, haven't you ever heard of stuff like that!"

James however did not seemed fazed at all by the inappropriate touching, "You have spots all over your stomach!" He hissed.

Kendall shrugged, not knowing what else to do so he just looked at James sheepishly. He was totally busted, and by James of all people. If he had to bet he would have thought Logan would be the one to bust him.

"How long have they been there? How long have you known? Please, please, please tell me that you didn't know while we were playing basketball," James almost begged in a hushed whisper, although Kendall wasn't entirely sure why. He was busted now, it was just a matter of time before he told everyone else.

"Umm well, remember when I said I was late because mom was talking to me. She may have suggested the possibility, but…" Kendall said but trailed off not really sure how to continue. He was kidding himself if he said he hadn't considered the possibility of him having chicken pox a few hours ago, he was just praying his best that it wasn't true. A guy can dream right?

"You. Are. Such. An. Idiot." James said clearly annoyed, frustrated and worried all at the same time.

Kendall smiled sheepishly, it was weird to see James in such a panic and protective manner. It was something he didn't show often, mostly only towards Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Katie.

"Logan!" James yelled startling Kendall.

"Wait, James…no!" Kendall spat out.

James just glared at him giving him a don't-go-there kind of look. Geez James was giving out a lot of looks today.

"Yep James?" Logan asked sitting down on the coffee table across from James and Kendall. He was already pretty sure where this conversation was going to head.

"Do these look like chicken pox to you?" James asked frustrated grabbing Kendall's arm and showing Logan.

Logan examined them closely and smiled awkwardly, "Kind of, but there just on his arm so it's hard to tell."

"Well they are also on his other arm, neck, legs and his stomach," James said pointing to all the affected areas and even tugged up Kendall's shirt again.

"Man quit doing that!" Kendall stated embarrassingly.

Logan chuckled, "Sorry man. Looks like pox."

Kendall groaned and put his face in his hands, "What 16 year old gets chicken pox? Seriously who does that? What did I do to deserve this?"

Logan laughed, "That's a bit dramatic, it's just chicken pox."

"But it is a bit weird that you got them at 16, like it's not common is it Loge?"

"Well it's not really common. Buts it's not uncommon either. It's just not as heard of, when you think chicken pox you usually think under 12 years old."

"Yea, you think children and babies. God this sucks," Kendall said not removing his hands.

"Gustavos not going to be impressed," James muttered.

"No!" Kendall almost yelled startling Logan and James, "Gustavo cant know, nobody can know. This information never leaves this room."

"That's a bit extreme isn't it?" James asked.

"No its not, nobody is to know I have chicken pox. If they ask I have the flu or something."

"Its not that bad Kendall," Logan said.

"Yes, yes it is. If Gustavo knows he will never let me live this down, if anybody at the palm woods knows I'll be laughed at. Could you imagine Jett Stensons face when he find out I have chicken pox? And if the press find out I'm toast," Kendall said hysterically.

"Kendall…" James tried to reason.

"No, would you guys want everybody to know you have a baby disease?" He asked.

Both Logan and James exchanged looks, "Okay probably not."

"Probably not what?" Carlos asked as he happily came over to the boys.

"Probably wouldn't want people to know we have chicken pox," Logan said.

"Oh okay," Carlos said, "Wait what? I'm confused."

"Kendall has chicken pox," Logan and James said in union.

Carlos faced dropped, "Wait, come again!"

"Kendall has chicken pox," James said loudly and slowly for Carlos.

"Just tell the whole world, why don't you?" Kendall hissed.

"How did Kendall get chicken pox?" Carlos asked.

"Tyler we assume," James said slowly.

"Boys dinner is ready!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

Kendall froze, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no"

The three boys just frowned knowing where this conversation was going.

"Kendall," Logan sighed holding the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger.

"No, no, no, come on guys please? You cant tell her she will freak," Kendall pleaded.

"As if she's not going to know. You have red spots everywhere!" James argued.

"Come on guys please, you know what she's like."

"You can't not tell her, she's going to find out," Logan said.

"I will tell her… just in due time," He said slowly.

"Kendall, this is stupid. You have to tell your mother you're sick. She has to know," Carlos said.

"I will tell her. Promise," he added when all the boys looked at him skeptically.

"Fine," They agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you so much," He smiled.

"You owe us so big," James said and lightly waked him on the back of the head.

"So how was basketball?" Mrs. Knight asked when they were all sitting down at the table eating.

When nobody answered Mrs. Knight Logan spoke up, "Yea it was fun,"

"Right," Mrs. Knight said awkwardly. Usually the boys were all chattering away, throwing things, yelling, anything but sitting down quietly and eating dinner. Which is what they were doing now.

"So it's a shame about Tyler, poor boy," She tried again.

"Yea it is, Tyler's really sick apparently, I was talking to him mom earlier. She is not happy," Katie giggled.

All four boys were avoiding eye contact with each other and Mrs. Knight, worried that they would blow there cover. Although James, Carlos and Logan were not happy about lying to Mrs. Knight, but what were they supposed to do when he practically begged them.

"Kendall are you okay?" Mrs. Knight said concerned, she had been watching her son all dinner and he hadn't even touched his food. He just had the fork in his hand and was moving it around, something very un-Kendall like to do.

Kendall almost dropped his fork in surprise when his mom addressed him, "I, umm, yea I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you haven't touched your food,"

Kendall looked at his plate, damn it he hadn't. He just wasn't hungry. Actually looking at the food made him want to hurl, of course if he said that to his mom she might get a tad suspicious.

"Oh, I'm just not hungry… I-I already ate," He said unconvincingly.

"Kendall are you okay, you look a little warm," She stated.

"I'm fine," He said quickly.

"Are you sure? You look a bit warm and the chicken pox is going around now, and like I said you've never had it before. Are you sure fine? Have you seen any spots?" She asked.

"Mom, I'm fine."

Mrs. Knight didn't seem convinced, "Kendall if you've never had the chicken pox before and I'm a little concerned,"

"He has the chicken pox!" James blurted out loudly.

"James!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry man I panicked,"

"Kendall has what excuse me?" Mrs. Knight asked not fully sure what was going on.

James sighed and Kendall proceeded to slide down in his chair as far as possible in attempts to go unnoticed, "Kendall has chicken pox."

Mrs. Knight frowned, "Kendall Knight, if you had chicken pox I'm sure you would tell your own mother."

Kendall grinned sheepishly and scratched his stomach, he was out now so why not? "You see the thing is…"

"Kendall," Her tone warning.

Kendall looked to Carlos and Logan and mouthed "Help.

"He has chicken pox Mrs. Knight there's no doubt," Logan said.

"Not really what I had in mind Logan," Kendall hissed.

Logan rolled his eyes, "I thought he might have had them when we were playing basketball but he seemed alright, when we got home though I was pretty sure. And then James saw the spots on him and freaked out."

"Then he asked us not to tell you at dinner because he would tell you when he was ready apparently," Carlos added.

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight sighed, "I told you, that you might have caught them when you went to the park."

Kendall shrugged and tried to look innocent, "I was giving myself the benefit of the doubt?"

Mrs. Knight braced herself for the headache that was going to form any minute now, "Okay then. So how do you feel now?"

Kendall chewed on his bottom lip, "Not too bad," He said not making eye contact with anyone.

"Kendall," She warned knowing her son far too well to take that as a reliable answer.

Kendall groaned, "I'm fine seriously," He went to stand up and walk to his room but was stopped by three sets of hands.

"Kendall if you really think you're going anywhere you a douche," Carlos laughed.

Kendall was then guided to the couch by his three best friends and told to sit down and shut up while his mother got the thermometer.

"I can't believe you guys ratted me out," Kendall muttered childishly as he sat on the couch with his arms crossed.

"One we didn't rat you out, that was James," Logan laughed.

"I panicked okay! I couldn't do it!" James defended.

Logan just laughed at him, "And two we were going to eventually, you had to tell her and we all know that Kendall Knight the 'fearless leader' is also Kendall knight 'idiot who thinks he can look after himself'."

Kendall pouted.

"Okay put this in your mouth," Mrs. Knight said as she handed him the thermometer. She had also brought a cold flannel, headache tablets and that gross pink lotion they put on you when you have chicken pox. Kendall cringed at seeing it.

While the thermometer was in his mouth the boys all hung around to see the verdict, he knew they were just concerned but he currently felt like a monkey on display in the zoo. Would they quit looking at him?

"Hey, what the?" Kendall exclaimed surprised. Mrs. Knight was currently inspecting her sons spots and had done was James had earlier. She tried to life up the boys top to see the damage on his stomach until he yelled surprised and pushed her hands away. Did she have to do it with all the guys in the room? Or could she at least brace him first?

"Kendall keep your mouth closed," She said, when he had almost dropped the thermometer, "And I'm checking for spots calm down."

Kendall, if possible just pouted more, was his stomach that interesting that people had to keep touching him there? Kendall was all for affection, he was a touchy person and was all for PDA when around Jo. But this was just way too much for him.

The thermometer beeped and Mrs. Knight took it from her son, "Gosh Kendall you have a temperature," She reprimanded her son.

Kendall flinched when her voice held more disappointment and worry then anger. If there was one thing worse than getting your parents mad, it was disappointing them. Disappointment is so much worse than getting yelled at. All he ever did was try and be the exact opposite of a disappointment her. Ever since his father had died he knew he had to be better, just that extra bit more for her. To look after her and Katie.

He knew lying to her was wrong, but come on. Chicken pox? How was he supposed to deal with this?

"I'm sorry," Kendall barely whispered, tired of lying and now just wanting his mom not to be mad at him and take care of him. Something he would completely deny if ever questioned.

Mrs. Knight's head shot up when he heard her son apologize.

"For what honey?" She asked sitting next to him and holding his hand in hers.

"Lying," he said, "I didn't mean too it's just…"

Mrs. Knight stopped him, "I get it."

And she did. She understood what Kendall was like, she was he's mother after all. He was her amazing, confident, leader of a son. She couldn't ask for anyone better. He did everything he could to help her out and was an amazing big brother to Katie. However he was occasionally stupid with his own health. Kendall just put people first and himself second. Something he had done since he was little.

"Honey, I'm not mad at you. I love you. But not telling me, or one of the guys you had chicken pox was stupid," She said.

He looked up at her timidly something extremely out of character for him, "Sorry."

She laughed, "It's okay. I still love you. Just don't ever put your own health in danger."

Kendall grinned.

"Ever again," She added.

Kendall blushed, "This would be a lot less awkward if my three best friends weren't in the room being dicks," He muttered.

James, Logan and Carlos who had been sitting there throughout the entire conversation a tad awkwardly started to grin.

"Dude we feel the same way your mother does!" Carlos grinned and playfully slapped Kendall on the back.

"Yea don't be stupid Kendall, why didn't you just tell us you were getting chicken pox?" Logan laughed.

Kendall looked down trying to hide his blush and shrugged.

James rolled his eyes, "Silly, little Kendall. It could only be you who could get a babies disease."

"Shut up James,"

"Well he is the youngest, so it makes more sense for him to get chicken pox then any of us," Carlos stated.

Logan looked at him confused, "No it doesn't."

"It's a baby's disease!" Kendall argued.

"How do you feel Ken? You contract children's diseases." James teased.

Kendall frowned and went to hit James over the head but he ducked.

"Okay boys, settle down," Mrs. Knight said, but she couldn't help but giggle at the boys antics.

"Sorry Mrs. Knight," The 3 boys said in union.

"Okay Kendall off to bed," Mrs. Knight said.

"What?" Kendall asked, the look on his face was priceless. Like a puppy that had just been told his not getting a treat even after being good all day.

"You have the chicken pox,"

"But…but," For once in his life he was lost for words.

"And you have a fever," She said.

"But mom…"

"No buts,"

"But.."

"March mister," She said her tone indicating that it was the end of the conversation.

Kendall hung his low and slowly stood up.

"You heard her Kendall," James laughed.

"March," Carlos finished.

"I hate you guys," He said.

"Kendall,"

"Okay, okay mom I'm going,"

"This is going to be a fun week," James said sarcastically.

Logan and Carlos just groaned.

**There we go! Now this was going to be a one-shot because I'm awesome at those, bit I'm thinking depending on the response I'll make it a two and add one more chapter :P Depending.**

**And I know that any reasonable parent who give a child who had chicken pox the needle to prevent it. I have in fact had that needle, I know how dangerous it can be when your older (believe me I looked it up and all) so Kendall if he had not had chicken pox would probably be given this needle. But its fanfiction and I don't care. **

**I also know the boys don't play basketball, but give me a break I was watching One Tree Hill at the time of writing this. And I'm not sure if Kendall is the youngest in the show, like I know he is in real life but I'm not sure about it in the show. I know Wikipedia says Carlos is, but for argument sake and this story. Let's pretend he is the youngest in the show. **

**Thank you a billion and one times for reading! Review possibly?**


End file.
